The Rosy Winter
by Undernoob2017
Summary: Team RWBY and JNPR living out high school... But Ruby and Weiss have something they're not telling their families. (It's only rated M for language... For now at least.)
1. First Day Introductions

I wake up to the annoying sound of my alarm clock signaling that it's time to start the first day of school. I get out of bed and go to my dresser. "What should I wear to school," I said to no one in particular. I decide to go with my rare outfit, a red combat blazer with a NickleBack shirt underneath, and some black leather pants with some sneakers that I forgot the name of the brand they belonged to. _Knock, knock_. I hear a knock on my door and my Dad said "Hey are you up yet."

"Yes father," I said in a monotone voice. I walk downstairs and hear a slight knock on the door. "I'll get it," I yell.

I open the door to a lady In a white leather jacket, and small dress. "Oh, hello, my name is Weiss Schnee." She curtsies and holds out her hand and I shake it. "Nice to meet you acpuaintance Weiss, I'm Ruby Rose." She looks at my shirt and asks, "You like NickleBack too?" I noticed her eyes were deep pools of blue that clashes beautifully with her white attire. _What a weird time to think that_. "Yeah, what's your favourite song?" She spent a moment in thought while I reveled in her beauty. "I would say it's Photograph. So anyway the reason that I came over is to offer you a ride to school, you know, as a nice gesture for a neighbor. I talked to your father and he was fine with it." I nod my head and get my stuff. "Bye dad!" I yelled and walked out the door. Weiss led me to the drive way to a limo. I rushed ahead of her and opened the door. "Oh, thank you Ruby," Weiss said as she stepped in. I went in after her and closed the door. "So, Miss Schnee I- "Please call me Weiss. And sorry for inturupting." We sat in silence for a minute until I said "You know, you're really pretty." She didn't say anything but she chuckled lightly, "Thank you" We sat in silence until she said "So, if you don't mind me asking. Are you gay?" I blushed slightly and replied "Y-yeah. What a-about you?" She nodded her head happily "Yeah." For the rest of the way we sat in silence. I glanced over at her a couple of times, once I caught her staring at me and she looked away while a deep red inhabited her beautiful face. I just laughed and thought, I _hope she thinks that I'm pretty too_. Those were my only thoughts after that and I saw myself blushing mildly in the window. We arrived at school a few minutes after that. We stepped outside and I took in my surroundings. It seemed like most of the people were outside talking and playing basketball. My thoughts were inturrupted when my sister, Yang, picked me up from behind. "Hi Ruby!" My sister said, with a bit too much excitment in her voice. "Hi, Yang. How early did you leave the house, I didn't even hear you rev your motorcycle like you do every morning." I said confused. "I left around 2:30, I was meeting some friends to train." I looked at the time, It was 7:30. "So you trained for five hours!" I asked astonished at how long Yang could fight without taking a break. "Hey guys how have you been?" I turn around to Juane walking up to us. "Oh, Hey, Juane, this is Weiss." Juane bowed his head and Weiss just smiled and said "Nice to meet you Juane, I hope we can be friends." Juane smiled back and replied "I'd like to think that we already are." Weiss just smiled "Well thank you Juane." He just nodded his head as someone walked up behind him and put her chin on his shoulder while hugging him from behind. He looked to the right where the girl was and I noticed that she had red hair and bronze armor that covered her shins, waist, and chest, revealing her mid-section. Juane looked over and kissed the girl on the cheek and said "Hey Pyyrah, I haven't seen you since oh let's see," he pondered for a moment. "Oh yeah yesterday." He smiled at Pyyrah as she laughed. "Hey, Pyyrah, this is Weiss." "Hello Weiss," Pyyrah bows, "Nice to meet you Weiss." Weiss looks over to the men playing basket ball and notices they are checking her out. Weiss rolls her eyes as the bell rings to signal their first class.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

 **Autors note: Hey I just had an Idea for this story I really hope you like it. Please give any feedback negative or positive. If you want me to continue leave a review and tell me with the feedback and once I figure this system out I will let out more chapters. Bye for now.**


	2. Blake and Yang's Night

It was already 3:00, we have been training for ten minutes before Yang said, "Hey Blake?" "Yes Yang?" I replied "Can you come here for a minute?" I walked around the corner of the my house. My parents aren't home so we can make as much noise as we want. _It's been two months since me and Yang got together and it's been the best two months of my life._ "What's up Ya-" I get cut off as Yang pulls me into a passionate kiss. "You ok, Blake?" Yang asked. "Yeah why would I not be ok?" I ask confused. Yang gently touches the bruise on my cheek. "Sorry, I got a bit too carried away." "Yang, it's fine really." I take her hand and we walk outside hand in hand. We walk over to Yang's motorcycle and get on. "Where to, Blake?" Yang asks. "How about the park." Without saying anything Yang revs her bike and takes off with me on the back. I look at the back of Yang's head and notice how the light bounces off of her long golden hair making it shine in the moonlight. After a couple minutes we got to the park and Yang shut off her bike. We got off and Yang said "So, what do you want to do." I took her hand and we layed down in the grass and looked at the stars. "The stars are beautiful tonight." I said quietly. "Yeah, but not as beautiful as you." I blushed and looked over at Yang and she was looking at me. Her eyes were lilac and pleasing to look at. I stare into eyes for a moment before I close my eyes and feel a shadow loom over me. "What are you two doing here," I hear a man ask. His voice was a bit raspy. I opened my eyes and saw a man next to me and another on the other side of Yang. I sat up and told Yang to do the same quietly. I got closer to her and told her what was going on. "So, on when I nod my head," I whispered, "Spin around and jump up, upercutting the guy on your side." "What are you going to do?" Yang asked. I just winked at her. She smiled and gave me a peck on the lips. "Be careful, Blake." She said with concern in her voice. "I always am." I barely got out my sentence when the man on my side said, "So we got some lesbians here." He thought for a moment. "Do you want to know what we do with le-" He got cut off when I nodded my head, Rolled backwards springing off of my hands and landing both of my feet square in the face. _Crunch!_ "AGHH! You broke my nose you bitch!" I looked over to where Yang was looking over the guy knocked out at her feet. As soon as he said that she picked her head up and looked at the man, her eyes were bright red and flames were licking at her hair. _Oh no,_ I thought _, she's using her semblance._ She jumped into the air as the braclets on her wrists turned into her weapon of coice, the Ember Celia. She came down on the man with a right hook and caught him in the face. I heard a shotgun like sound when she connected the hit. The man crumpled to the ground like a sack of potatoes. "Let's get back to my house," I said and we ran to Yangs' bike. We got on and sped back to my house. Yang parked the bike and we went inside, once inside we ran upstairs to my bedroom. I shut the door once we were inside and I took off my shirt and pants climbing into my bed. Yang did the same and started rubbing my ears. I just blushed and tried to get away and Yang just laughed and got close to me. I closed the gap between us, however small that may have been, and started to kiss her. We got more and more into it and I got on top of her when I heard a door shut downstairs. I got off of her and got my close on. "Stay here." I whispered while walking toward the door. I opened it slowly and walkes out. I saw two figures standing at the door, one a big broad man, and the other a smaller woman. I jumped off of the railing for the stairs and landed on the first floor with a thud. "Blake, is that you?" The woman asked. "Oh, hi mom, dad. You guys are home early." I said. "Yeah, sorry about that. What are you still doing up?" "I just woke up cause I heard the door shut and I didn't know who it was." I lied halfway. "Well I'm going back to bed, night guys love you." "Love you too." My mom and dad said in unison. I ran back upstairs into my room and jumped into bed with Yang. "Good night Yang I love you." I said and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "You too Blake." Yang said as we cuddled with each other for warmth.

\--

 **Athors note: Hey sorry this took longer than expected. But anyways who else is excited for the 14th. I just wish I was an RT first member to watch it then, but I will wait until volume 5 is uploaded on YouTube. As always I hope you enjoyed reading this and leave any suggestions if you want and I will work on the next chapter as soon as possible. Bye!!!**


	3. Lunch Time

"IT'S LUNCH!" I yell using my semblance to speed down the halls past everyone with ease while dragging Weiss along with me. To everyone else, Weiss and I are just two red and white blobs speeding past with red rose petals falling behind us. We come to a stop at the cafeteria and Weiss says, "Ruby, don't ever do that again please." "Sorry, I got a bit too excited for lunch." Weiss just looks at me and fixes my hair which got messed up when I was running through the halls. "There, just how it was before." "Oh, and how was it before?" I asked. "Cute, just like you." I widen my eyes in response. She looks at me confused before asking "What's wrong?" "You just c-called me cute." Weiss dons the expression of someone who got stabbed from behind. _She must have been thinking out loud and didn't realize what she said_. I thought. She blushed and quickly turned away changing the subject. "Let's get our lunch." She said. Since we were the first ones here there was no line. "Wow, pizza on the first day!" I said excitedly. Weiss said nothing until we sat down at the table at the far corner of the cafeteria. "So, about back there." I raise an eyebrow. "Sorry, I was just thinking that I didn't mean to say it." "So, hitting on my sister Weiss?" I look over to see Yang and Blake walking over to our table. "Well your wasting your breath." "And how is that." Weiss said calmly. "Well, Rubes is straight so she only likes men." I look down ashamed that I haven't told my own sister that I'm gay. Weiss just looks at me with an undertanding glaze on her beautiful bright blue eyes. "Yeah, sorry Weiss." I said trying to keep a straight face and I could see Weiss was doing the same. "What's so funny? you guys are smiling." "Oh, nothing." Me and Weiss retorted at the same time. Yang just stared at me suspiciously. We ate lunch in silence after that. We departed when the bell rang and when to out 5th our.

 **\--**

 **Hey sorry this took so long to get out, I've been dealing with some family shit. Anyway, as always, hope you enjoyed and I will see you next chapter and give some feedback and any suggestions you might want to see happen in this or another story. Bye for now.**


	4. The Dream

"Ughhh that was a long day." I complained to Weiss as we were walking to my house. "I know, it was the worst first day ever." She said. "So, you wanna stay at my place tonight?" I look over at Weiss as I ask. She blushes slightly and says, "Y-yeah if it's OK with your father that is."

"I already texted him and he said yeah." "Well that was fast." _She seems nervous_ _, she is so cute when she's nervous_. I mused with a smile."So, do you and Yang share a room together?" I look over at Weiss suspiciously. "No, why?" Weiss blushes even more. "N-no reason."

We walk in silence until we get to my house. I open the door for Weiss and we go inside. "Hi dad." "Hey how was the first day?"

He asked. "Eh, it was OK. We're gonna head upstairs." I said. "Alright, have fun you two."

We head upstairs and go into my room. I cleaned up my room this morning just in case I got anyone to come home with me. "Wow, your room is nicer than I would have thought." Weiss said. "Thanks?"

It was more a rhetorical question than me really thanking her. "Anyway, are you hungry or thirsty or something?" I asked nervously. "What do you have?"

"Well, we got milk, orange juice, Mountain Dew, Cherry Pepsi, and Cream Soda." I said. "I will take a..." She paused. "Cream Soda please."

I ran downstairs and went to the fridge and got a Cream Soda. I ran upstairs and gave it to Weiss. "Thanks." She said. I pulled my black, leather chair out from my computer desk. "You can sit here if you want. Or you could sit on the bed if you want to I mean you don't have to if you don't want to... Is it hot i here or is it me?"

I laughed nervously. "Are you OK Ruby?" I could see Weiss trying to hold in a laugh. "Yeah, I'm just a bit nervous is all." I look down so she couldn't see my face get redder than a rose. "Well there is no reason to be nervous at all."

"Yeah I know it's just that you're really cute and-" Weiss cut me off as she pulled me into a deep kiss. At first I was shocked but after a minute I submitted and kissed back. We sat like that for a couple minutes before we came up for air. When we did Weiss said

"I... Love... You..." And then I woke up with a blush on my face and Yang telling me that it's time to go to the second day of school. _Damn it! It was just a dream!_

 _ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ_

 **Authors note: Hey I'm trying a new style of writing please tell me if you like this style or not. If not I will go back to the original style. As always I hope you enjoyed reading this and I will see you in the next chapter. Bye!**


	5. The Truth

"Why, I don't want to go today." I said with an exasperated sigh. "Well Ruby, you have to if you want a good job."

My dad said crossing his arms. "Well what if I want to be a huntress."

There was a moment silence before my dad said, "You cant..."

"And why not? I already have my weapon, Crescent Rose, and I'm pretty good with it. Professor Ozpin said that he could get me into Beacon Academy, and it's the same with Yang!" He just sighed and said, "Do you know how much that would cost?"

"It wouldn't cost a thing, Ozpin said he would get me in for free. Although I might have to convince him to let someone else in, free of charge.

I say as I remember the dream that I had last night while blushing. Dad raised an eyebrow. "And who might that be?" He asked

"It would be Weiss." I said quietly hoping that he didn't hear me. "Oh? But why Weiss, you have only known her for a day."

He had a point. Honestly I don't know why I already have a crush on her. " I don't know I guess I just have a cru- I mean we were really fast friends or something." Dad just looked at me with confusion written all over his face. "What were you about to say?" He asked.

"Uhhh, nothing gotta go bye!" I say and speed out of there in a burst of rose petals. I accidentally run into Weiss when I sped out of there. Instinctively I grabbed Weiss and put myself between her and the ground. "Well, that's one way to say hi." Weiss said cheerfully. "Yeah. So uhh, do you want to get off of me?" I asked.

"No not really, but I will because you are on the ground. If we were on a bed it would be different." _Please don't_ _let this be a dream. And if it is I never want to wake_ up. "Did I say that out loud?" She asked while blushing. "Y-yeah."

"Ok, please pretend that I didn't say that." She said. "OK? Crap hang on I forgot my stuff for school." I ran in the house and grabbed my book bag and ran back out the door where Weiss was waiting for me.

"That was fast." Weiss said a little bit shocked. "Yeah, well when your semblance is speed, going fast is your specialty." I said and winked at Weiss

Weiss smiled and looked away, and I'm guessing she was blushing. I walked to where she was looking and, yep, she was blushing. "Awww, Weiss why are you blushing."

"I-I'm not blushing you are!" She said and it was way too cute. "Hey, Weiss. Can I show you something real quick." Weiss looked up.

"This happened in the dream I just had." I smiled, "But it was reversed." What do you mea-"

I cut her off by kissing her without any warning. She stepped back with wide eyes and pointed behind me. "Ruby?" I turn around to see Yang standing there with wide eyes.

"Oh, shit." I said under my breath. "Well, Yang I guess you know. I like women." Yang sat there for a second.

"Does dad know?" Yang asked. "No, but now I do." I look up to see my dad in my window with it open.

I grab Weiss's hand and run out of there not looking back. I see Yang get on her motorcycle and start it. "Damn it." I say and speed up as Yang speeds down the road.

Weiss pulls on my arm and stops me. "Why are you running?" She asked.

"I don't know! I just panicked!" I go to run but Weiss stops me. "No, we can't keep running from them. They will get us eventually." I know she's right. Yang pulls up on her bike and asks, "Why are you running?"

"We are gonna be late for school, that's why." I said.

"But what if I told you that you aren't going to school today?" I heard my dad say from behind. "What do you mean?"

"I mean we are going to Beacon Academy to meet with professor Ozpin to get you into the school." He looks at Weiss. "You too Weiss."

 **ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

 **Authors note: Hey, new chapter BOOM! Done let's get on to the next one already eh? You probably didn't expect for the Beacon (or maybe you did) and then the whole family finding out that Ruby is gay... Well I am terrible at writing stories and the pacing is terrible soooooo see ya in the next chapter byeeeee!**


	6. The Ride to Beacon

Ruby!" I wake up to Weiss shaking me awake. "Huh? What's going on guys?"

"Ruby, it's just us in here. The others are in the next car, remember?" Weiss asks. _Oh yeah, we're going to Beacon on a train, and me and Weiss are alone. Wait we're alone?_

"What's wrong Rubes, are you OK?" She asks. I nod my head as she sits down beside the spot where I am laying and she puts my head in her lap.

"So, why are they in the other car?" I ask. "I guess they just wanted us to have a little..." She paused and leaned into my ear. " _Privacy."_ The way she said the last word made my heart pound in my chest so hard I could swear Weiss heard it.

She had to have heard it because she leaned in and kissed me. I moved with her when she went to pull away still kissing her.

"Ahem.' I heard Yang say at eh door. "Hate to interrupt your little, m _eeting_. But dad want's to talk to you alone.

"Ughhhh fine!" I say as I walk out of the train car. "So, what's up with you and Ruby?' Yang asks as she sits down after Ruby leaves the car.

"What do you mean?" Weiss asks skeptically. " I mean, you guys have only known each other for a day. Don't you think you should wait at least a week to spend time and see if you actaully like her?"

Yang had a point, although Weiss hated to admit it. But breaking it off now to wait a week would hurt both of them.

"It's too late now Yang, I'm sorry. But if after a week I find out I don't like her I will break it off. 'K?

"Good enough for me, but let her down gently if you don't like her." Yang said and walked out of the car where I was waiting staring at Yang.

"You lied, dad didn't want to talk to me." I said. Yang just nodded her head and walked away.

"Did you hear what we were saying?Weiss asked. I smiled and nodded my head. I sat down next to her and she put her head on my shoulder. We sat like that for a while before we both fell asleep.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

 **Aurthors note: Sorry this chapter is so short I just had to include it as a filler and the talk was semi-important maybe... But anyway if you like this type of writing (line spacing and what not) then thank Bill Gopher and go check out his stories if you want they are pretty good. As always if you enjoyed reading this than hit that like button down below... Oh wait this isn't YouTube. But I hope you enjoyed reading this and I will see you guys in the next chapter. Bye!**

 **P.S. T** **his is the longest authors note that I have ever seen.**


	7. Welcome Home

I woke up to Weiss shaking me. "Ruby, we have to get off the train!"

"No, I don't want to." I answered.

"But why not? Don't you want to go to Beacon?"

"Wait what?! We're here already?"

"Yeah, sorry." Weiss said softly.

"But you're so warm Weiss!" I felt strong arms wrap around me and I was picked up by someone unknown to me. "Put me down, who are you?"

"You need to chill out Ruby, it's just me." Yang said as I was thrown over her shoulder. I flipped off of her and ran out of the train in a red blur of rose petals.

"Wow, so this is Beacon eh?" I ask. I feel an arm wrap around me.

"Yep." My dad said as we waited for Weiss and Yang to get off the train.

* * *

"So, what did you guys do the whole time?" Yang asked with one eyebrow raised.

"Well Ruby was on my lap and-" Her sentence was cut off when Yang's eyes went red.

"What do you mean by on your lap?" She hissed more than asked. _I swear to god if she did anything with Ruby I'm gonna kill her!_ Yang thought fury in her eyes.

"Well she wasn't sitting her head was more just laying there..." Weiss said, confused as to what Yang was upset about. _Why is she so mad? I just don't get it._ She thought in unison with the blonde brawler.

"You're digging yourself more and more into a hole here, princess." She spit the last word out like she was spitting out some food that was too hot.

"What do you think I me-" She stopped talking as she realized what Yang was asking. _She thinks me and Ruby... Had sex! Oh god..._ She thought as her face got redder than Ruby's cloak. "Oh, no no no... We didn't do anything, she was just sleeping I swear!" Weiss was scared of Yang, at least when she was upset.

Yang's eyes went back to the deep lavender color that she normally wore. "Good 'nuff for me I guess. Let's go, don't want to keep the gang waiting for us.

* * *

Dad and I were sitting down on a park bench waiting for Weiss and Yang when Blake walked up to us.

She waved at us and said, "Hey! Yang told me you guys were finally coming to Beacon, today is the day that we go into the forest to get our teams or something. I don't really understand."

"Wait you come here!?" I asked wondering why she wasn't told.

"Oh, yeah... Wait Yang didn't tell you?" Blake asked also confused as to why I wasn't told.

Ruby shook her head and tried not to smile as Yang snuck up behind her, some how not alerting Blake of her presence. "Speaking of Yang," Yang froze up. "Where is she?"

Yang slowly put her fingers in Blake's sides and Blake jumped back taking out her Gumbol shroud while she did so.

I laughed as Blake blushed and punched Yang lightly in the arm.

"Hey!" Yang said happily. "Why did you do that?" Blake asked.

"Sorry, I'm just happy to see you is all." Yang smiled and hugged Blake.

"So, what exactly are you guys doing her? I know Yang said you were coming here but didn't specify why."

I looked at Yang and she whispered in Blake's ear, "We are going to be coming to school here."

 **Authors Note: Hey, I am going to start on the next chapter right away as it is important to a certain character, try to guess who. As always I hope you enjoyed reading this and I will see you in the next chapter. BYE!**


	8. Attention!

Attention fans of this story, I kind of lost interest in this story quite a while ago but I still want to write something similar to this. I would just continue with the story but there are so many grammatical errors and shit so I am going to be doing another one, if anyone has any suggestions on what they want to see do not be afraid to tell me or ask, I should have the first chapter out in a day or two and sorry for the lack of activity for a year, I don't even know if anyone is still interested or not though, that is all for now.


End file.
